mufandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Basic, Scum
WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE. MAY OFFEND SOME READERS. Hangar Bay - ---- A constant chill pervades the hangar bay, the vastness of space visible through a flickering magnetic containment field, framed by heavy, thick blast doors. Fuel lines are coiled neatly at the back of the bay, and long rails and gantries are visible on the roof, TIE support structures. A short corridor leads off to one side, the ships brig visible behind a solid forcefield. Guarded by a pair of Stormtroopers when occupied. ---- Loudspeaker All 10th Stormtrooper corps. You are now clear to disembark. Flight crew. Drop Stormtroopers to main Carida pad. Davis shrugs. "Don't worry, Private." At the loudspeaker he points toward the shuttle. "Lieutenant, Ensign, mind giving us a trip down? It appears that we're wanted. Let's see how much trouble we're in." Rushii frowns. "Another time then," she mutters to herself, and turns to Janmes with a nod. "Starfighters are less my style than the larger ships, I'd be happy to have another officer able in the use of them. But, in the meantime, it looks like we have a trip planetside, Ensign." She turns to the Stormtroopers, and gestures towards the Formidable. Telal nods slowly, as he double checks the strap of his T-21 on his shoulder, making sure it was secure, before nodding to Davis, "I'm ready to head down Corporal." The bay doors begin to slide open as the ILS Formidable prepares for departure ... You feel a sudden lift as the ILS Formidable glides forth from the docking bay. The ship shudders as the retrojets engage and the ship begins its descent. The ship is buffeted as it enters the atmosphere. Loudspeaker Alright, we're on Carida. Best behavior, I see a couple of uniforms on the field already. Landing Field - Carida A vast open plain of duracrete, several kilometers on a side, sits on the landscape here, comformity enforced by the needs of the Empire upon the green fields beyond. Berths, docking pits and cargo gantries dot the otherwise featureless slab, some character given to the field by the scarring from decades of ships coming and going. The place is always busy, with cargo vessels offloading their goods, Imperial passenger liners disgorging recruits, and military transports taking on loads of soldiers and Troopers, bound for the rest of the Empire. Taxis dart back and forth, ferrying more important visitors to their destinations, while more of the heavy skybuses make their automatic routes around, picking up and dropping off their lesser charges. ---- Garyan stands, straight and tall, by the bay sectioned off for the ILS Formidable, a blocky skybus parked nearby. A hard eye is roved over the Stormtroopers as they disembark, before a faintly disgusted expression in thrown towards Kether and he booms in his best parade ground voice, and quite an impressive voice it is, "Welcome back to Carida ladies. Sergeant Delske has -highly- recommended you." He sneers, swinging his gaze along the disembarking troops, "I am Drill Sergeant Garyan. You will refer to me as Drill Sergeant, for your entire stay here. Welcome back to Basic!" He looks to Kether, waiting for him to continue. Luckily for Corporal Davis, he's wearing Stormtrooper armor. The look under his helmet would certainly earn him push-ups. He moves to stand at rigid attention, wanting to glare at Telal. Dylar slowly steps off of the ILS Formidable, once down he quickly moves off to a section in front of the Drill Sergeants, beginning to form the ranks. The dark trooper stands at a stiff and rigid attention, "Thank you Sir." he replies to the Drill Sergeant's announcement. Telal steps down along the ramp with the others, his helmet staring forward intently, his T-21 held against his right shoulder as he marched along, falling into rank and file with the others. Moving to stand a few feet to the side of Davis is another stormtrooper, Taqion. He quickly stands at attention the second he reaches his destination. The gaze of his blank visor falls upon Drill Sergeant Garyan after a few moments. Janmes strides down the ramp a few seconds after the Troopers. Rather then fall in line with the troopers however, he steps quickly to one side and stands at careful attention just to the right of the Boarding ramp of the Formidable. Kether is standing next to Garyan, in the perfect parade ground attention until the other instructor barks those welcoming words out. His hand slips down to his belt, removing the stun baton and smacking it onto his hand, powered down. "And I, am Drill Sergeant Kether, you will refer to me as 'Drill Sergeant'. But enough foreplay, Drill Sergeant, I think these pitiful little brats want we should get them started right away." and the Drill Sergeant moves to Corporal Davis, standing a few feet in front of him. He addresses the group with the politeness expected of his rank. "ALL WEAPONS AND ARMOR ARE TO BE DROPPED, NOW! YOU SAD SACKS OF SHIT AREN'T EVEN WORTHY TO -LOOK- AT THAT ARMOR!" Rushii isn't a Stormtrooper, and thus is not entirely certain how she fits into this tableau. Besides being chauffer, but that duty has been completed. Drill Sergeants are, however, Drill Sergeants - the introduction inspires a certain rigidity of posture and evenness in step as she disembarks off to the side of the 10th's main personnel. Her chin is tilted up, dark face turned towards the yelling army man, and a brow twitches at the instructions. She doesn't take her sidearm from its holster however. Davis can follow orders, or so he proves. In the blink of an eye, his DL-18, E-11, and CR-24 drop to the ground, placed neatly in a row. He systematically begins stripping off his armor, also laying it neatly on the ground. Once finished, he stands at attention. His face is a rigid, emotionless mask. Garyan tugs his own stun baton from his belt, "I think you're right. Hell, the tin man there didn't even get it right." He moves up to Dylar, staring up at the Darktrooper with a dark scowl, "You got -ears- left under that shell son? It's Drill Sergeant. Not Sir, I work for a living, so unless you want me to strip that armor from you, piece by piece. And I am sure you wouldn't like that. Recruit. Drop your weapons, and turn your men towards that building!" He points his empty hand towards a distant building, the stun baton flickering to life with a crackle, "I think you can run that distance...heros of the Empire that you are." He sneers again, "MOVE IT. YOU HEARD THE DRILL SERGEANT!" Dylar nods, and quickly begins to remove his weapons, placing them in a orderly row as well. This takes a bit of time since he seems to be armed to the gills, however he since he doesn't not remove his armor it more than makes up for it. Once done he nods, "Yes Drill Sergeant." he replies plain and simple. He then turns to the other troopers, "You heard the man, move." he calls out as he begins to run himself leading the group. Telal instantly follows the Drill Sergeant's orders, as he unslings his T-21 from his shoulder, and sets it down upon the ground next to him, followed by his DL-44 from the holster on his right hip. Afterwards, he removes his armor, setting the helmet down first, followed by the rest of his armor. After he is down to his black thermal suit, he turns on the balls of his feet to face the building indicated by the Drill Sergeant. Kether turns his fiery gaze to Rushii, and a light grin crosses his face. "Wait one second, Drill Sergeant. Looks like not -everyone- knows how to follow orders, here. Recruit, what part of 'drop your weapons' do you not understand?" he asks rhetorically, the grin still on his face. "Well, sweet-tits? Why are you still wearing that gun? Or is it stuck? Here, lemme get it for you!" he says, and then with a single swift movement, the Drill Sergeant grabs Rushii's wrist and twists hard enough to cause a light 'pop' sound as the tendons are stretched, while his other hand deftly removes her DH-17 from it's holster and points it at her. "NEXT TIME I GIVE YOU AN ORDER, FOLLOW IT! NOW GET OUT OF THAT UNIFORM AND -RUN-!" he orders, his grin having faded completely. The blood drains out of Davis' face as Rushii get insulted and manhandled. His jaw tightens visible, and the muscles in his face, as well as the rest of his body, bunch and tense for action. For a moment, it looks like he might lash out at Kether, but instead he barks out: "Yes Drill Sergeant!" The Stormtrooper turns and starts running. Taqion was already removing his equipment when Kether yells at Rushii. By the time the Drill Sergeant finishes his berating of the woman, Taqion's weapons are already on the ground. He spends a few extra moments taking off the last pieces of his armor before he turns and begins to run after Davis. Telal's jaw clenches, but refuses to be goaded into action, as he calls out after Davis, "Yes Drill Sergeant!" before running and running along with the other members of the 10th. Janmes turns his head slightly as the Drill Sergeant confronts Rushii, a situation that apparently answers his questions about his role. He frowns slightly, then quickly and quietly removes his gunbelt and places it on the ground. It is rapidly followed by his cap and uniform jacket. He then falls in near the rear of the group and begins to run. Dylar does little about Rushii, not even bothering to look back. He instead simply continues to lead the group in running, completely focused on his objective of getting to that building. The fiery gaze and grin are, at first, met with a schooled and composed expression from the female officer, dark eyes steeled but not defiant. There's no neglect here - She was just ordered to bring the troops down, not included as a part of the Stormtroopers. But apparently Rushii was mistaken, and not expecting to have to dodge the consequences. She bites back any audible reaction as her wrist is twisted and her own blaster pointed at her, but pain lines well creased from her time in captivity reappear temporarily across her brow. "Yes, Drill Sergeant," Rushii answers quickly, voice clear, as she strips herself of holster, shield, cap, and even her uniform shirt. A plain black undershirt will have to do as she moves to run with the rest of the group. Garyan moves to jog along beside the Troopers, "THIS IS NO ICE-CREAM SOCIAL LADIES, -RUN- YOU COCKSUCKING NERFHERDERS!" His stun baton crackles through the air as he watches the running Imperials, "First man to drop behind gets the 'honour' of being carried by Recruit Dylar there." His stun baton flicks out to point at Dylar. The Darktrooper unmistakable as anyone else. A skybus zooms by, heading for the military compound. Fresh faces pressed up against the window watching the 10th run. Kether nods approvingly at Rushii. "Good job! Now you're learning!" he says, as he tosses the blaster pistol aside after stripping it's powerpack. He jogs alongside the 10th and activates his stun baton. "DON'T YOU -DARE- LOOK AT ME! KEEP THOSE EYES ON THE DESTINATION, GENTLEMEN!" he then jogs to the rear and on the opposite flank of Garyan. "I do believe I've just had a great idea, Drill Sergeant!" the man calls jovially towards his comrade at the front. "If these are the Emperor's finest, they should be able to handle the new command I've come up with.. C'MON LADIES!" he yells, and then in a crisp command tone, he barks out, "TRI'L TI', HAWCH!" which is probably drill sergeant for 'triple time'. Davis doesn't once waver, running pointedly at his destination and not looking to the side. He hears the skybus, but ignores it. And the Drill Sergeants, for that matter. But he does pick up on the order, moving his pace up to triple time. Telal follows the orders of the Drill Sergeants instantly, as he picks up the pace to triple time, his eyes staring at the back of the head of the Stormtrooper infront of him. Rushii has little real certainty of what those barked syllables mean, but the context and resulting behavior from the Stormtroopers is enough to show her a course of action: Speed up. She tries to match her exact rhythm to the Troopers in front of her, but that starts to corrode in favor of simply maintaining speed. Dylar grunts as he gets the apparent order for triple time and thus quickly begins to run faster, of course always completely focused on the objective. The large armor doesn't seem to be wearing Dylar down too much, it's internal motors keeping it fairly light. Janmes ducks his head slightly as he pushes himself to run faster, then regains his eyelock on the back of the head in front of him. He appears to be carefully regulating his breathing so as to avoid winding himself. Taqion begins sprinting, as ordered by the Drill Sergeant. He clenches his teeth together, his energy draining slowly but surely. He doesn't dare cast a glance to either of the Drill Sergeants, or the skybus that flies overhead. Apparently the darktrooper armor wasn't made to do sprints as the large trooper falls behind, apparently not being able to keep up the pace. This doesn't mean that he is going to stop trying, oh no, he still tries as best he can to sprint with the others, doing his best to keep from falling too far behind or falling at all. Davis begins huffing as he runs, slowing down to double pace as he tries to force himself to continue running. It's hard to say whether the deep crimson of his face is from exertion or anger at failure. Telal stumbles slightly, his arms flailing out to keep his balance as he runs, finally regaining it but having slowed down in order to do so. As soon as he realizes he slowed down, he tries to pick the pace back up, but he is obviously exausted, the speed not matching before. Taqion falls behind somewhat, and begins to get a bit more sloppy in his effort. By the time he regains his composure, he's at the back of the group. He curses inaudibly to himself at his poor running. Garyan drops back slightly, as Telal appears to lag the most behind the Stormtroopers, though overall they don't seem to be doing too well, he shifts across close to the man, "Do you WANT to earn your armor back twinkle-toes?" He snarls, "GET BACK UP THERE, MOVE MOVE MOVE!" The words are punctuated by a flick of his arm and the crackle of ionized air as his stun baton whistles in an arc towards the space between Telal's shoulder blades. Kether obviously picks a different target than Garyan, moving to behind Davis. "GET BACK UP THERE -NOW- OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, YOU LAZY PUNK! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT -NOW-!" the drill instructor screams, clicking the baton's energy off and sending the blunt object to smack into Davis' back. Davis hears the drill sergeant behind him. Memories of boot come back to him, though years past, and it gives him the proper motivation to book it. The baton comes to late to actually hit the Corporal. Janmes seems slightly surprised as the pack slowly begins to thin in front of him. As Kether drops back to deal out more abuse to one of the lagging troopers the Ensign somehow manages to find himself leading. He almost loses his attention at the surprise, but continues run full out towards the indicated building. Telal's back arcs from the pain of the stun baton, but he refuses to cry out in pain, instead calling out "Yes Drill Sergeant!" as he begins to pump his arms, trying to pick up the pace and catch up to the rest of the runners. Rushii finds herself running just behind Janmes, managing to keep the fast pace. All that extra training when they were waiting around Coruscant seems to have paid off, and for now, she escapes any further attention from the Drill Sergeants. The officer ignores holding a specific rhythm to her steps, and instead focuses on breathing. Her skin is too dark to show a flush, but persperation beads on her forehead. Dylar is probably very thankful that he didn't fall that far behind, but then again, who knows if that stun baton would even be able to get through his armor. Either way, Dylar decides not to find out and attempts to return to his former position. Hearing the crackle of the activated stun baton behind him, Taqion attempts to pick up the pace. Sweat begins to run down his face, and soon enough his shirt is covered in small spots of it. His cobalt eyes stare straight forward, not lingering. Garyan continues to run alongside the Troopers, "Well, look at that. Just needed some motivation did we?" He grunts, looking towards the approaching customs area, "SQA', KEK, MAR!" The order to slow to quick march, and perhaps return to some sort of closer formation, as they approach the entrance, "Maybe we can use you for traffic duty on Coruscant. If you keep this up." He snorts. Moving back to the side of the group. Kether smirks as he approaches Garyan, and looks back to the panting troopers. "Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. And to think, this had to happen to -us-. What'd we ever do, Drill Sergeant? I mean, I'd rather lead a group of.." his voice trails off into a series of cursewords, and he jabs his stun baton at the entrance to the building. "Fall out and get the fuck in there, -now-!" he orders. Rushii parses out the cliped syllables as best she can, the actions of the troopers around her helping to remind the officer long-suppressed memories when she first joined the Imperial Military. Luckily the next orders come in full sentences, and Rushii obeys without have to puzzle through them. Spaceport - Carida This is the central location through which all cargo and passengers arriving on or leaving Carida pass. There are none of the touches of a world that might welcome tourism, with all facilities being quite utilitarian, and conforming to Empire standards. Personnel sit and wait, others stand in lines, while outside the building, massive cargohaulers glide by, rumbling to and from their destinations, and the sound of ships arriving and departing can be heard, even when they can't be seen through the occasional window. Security is, of course, tight here, as it is all across the world. ---- Janmes arrives at his destination, breathing somewhat heavily. He reaches up with his right hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and he follows the Drill Sergeants instructions and enters the building. Once in side, he keeps his looking around to a mininum, in fact he keeps any unnecessary movement to a minimum. Garyan looks to Kether, "Drill Sergeant. I leave tucking these maggots into their new racks in your capable hands. I'll go clear them through security. So the real Stormtroopers don't shoot them for being the misbegotten bunch of slimy, unfit scumbags that they are." He levels his sneer along the Troopers once more, "And figure out a way to make sure at least three of them die in training tomorrow. Break my fucking heart if that happened." Davis moves into a formation, ignoring the sweat pouring down his face. It doesn't actually seem to sting his eyes, and his lack of blinking rather eerie. His face hasn't changed from it's expressionless mask prior, and doesn't seem at risk to do so even with Garyan's words. Telal moves in formation along with Davis and the others, his arms held by his side as he marched along, his eyes never moving from facing forward. Wiping sweat away from Dylar's eyes would require removing his helmet, something the trooper decides against doing. Instead he simply moev to his position quickly and await further orders, standing at a rigid attention while he waits. Rushii doesn't have a long sleeve to wipe her brow with anymore, and thus refuses to acknowledge the beads of persperation that give away just how much effort that run took. At least she didn't fall behind. The officer doesn't speak, all the better for catching her breath. Kether nods to Garyan, then looks back to Rushii and the rest of the troopers. "Well, I suggest you all get through that checkpoint before the troopers decide that you -would- make suitable targets! C'mon, we don't have all night. You all are going to be up bright and early tomorrow!" he says almost cheerfully, motioning with exaggerated movements of his stun baton, as if having to demonstrate what to do to a small child. "Yes, Drill Sergeant!" Davis barks, getting a move on again. Telal nods slowly as he follows along after Davis. Dylar nods and immediatly begins to head through the checkpoint to the main base. Janmes falls in behind the troopers as they make their way towards the base. He still seems cautious about looking around. If she's going to be included in their training, Rushii is going to blend in with the group as much as possible to avoid the Drill Sergeant's attention. She walks onward in the center of the group, dark skin for once blending in with the sea of black bodysuits, just one of the boys. Only, she gets to wear the pants. Main Base Complex - Carida The central concentration of Imperial presence on this world, the Carida Training Complex sprawls over the planet's surface, spreading the sharp-edged order of the Empire across the landscape, here in Carida's temperate zone. Residential blocks, support facilities and educational buildings cover hectare after hectare, the complex is a major city in its own right. Green hills and fields spread out beyond, at the edge of the range of vision, past the grey, regimented design of where the Empire has put its mark. Humans and droids bustle about the place at all hours of the day, from all walks of Imperial life, ground and air vehicles moving through the streets and skies. The majority of the population is obviously Imperial military, from new recruits arriving wide-eyed and stumbling under the world's high gravity, to decorated command officers, moving like sharks through familiar seas. Almost all of them are Imperial Army, with other services being rare, but not unknown here. To the north, the slab-sided edifice of the Military Citadel, a fortress of ancient design melded with modern sensibilities and power, a heavy presence looming over the whole of the city, dark and brooding. To the south, the broad expanse of the spaceport, dotted with cargo warehouses and loading gantries, the rumble of arriving and departing traffic a constant undertone. Many other avenues lead out of the complex to parts distant, armored skybuses ferrying groups of trainees to and from the rest of the planet. ---- Kether continues motioning people towards the Military Citadel. "Keep moving, shitheads, you'll get plenty of this stuff tomorrow!" he says quickly. Davis trots onward in a straight line path to the Military Citadel. His breath is getting a little ragged, but he keeps on going. Rushii looks over the landscape with a sense of familiarity naval personnel should not have the opportunity to show. But letting her eyes wander under the watch of a Drill Sergeant is a bad idea, so the officer keeps pushing through the planet's heavy gravity. Janmes keeps on walking, glancing surreptitiously from side to side on occasion but keeping most of his attention focused forward. Telal follows in marching formation with the rest of the 10th, the sweat on his head beading up. Dylar continues on with the group, curious as to what exactly is happening. "WHAT THE FUCK, RECRUIT?!" screams the drill sergeant, stomping over to Rushii. "DO I NEED TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK?!" he screams and growls at the same time. "Damnit, sweetheart, you're breaking my -goddamned- heart!" he yells with overdramatization, acting as if he is going to cry. "Now quit being a fucking -tourist-, and move!" Walking in the middle of the group is not defense enough. Rushii's eyes, already stilled after that first look around, don't even turn to look at Kether. "Moving, Drill Sergeant!" The officer acknowledges, willpower keeping the theatrics and insults from breaking her new tunnel-vision. Military Citadel - Carida Inside, the huge building is just as imposing at it is on the outside; vaulted ceilings, dark stone walls, a warren of corridors and rooms winding about, deep into the bowels of the structure and perhaps down further still. Things are quiet here, save for the tromp of booted feet now and then, marching in steady rhythms. The weight of the place is lifted now and then with open assembly areas, vast lecture halls, and the sound of transports landing and taking off, shaking the uppermost levels under the roof-top landing pads. The main doors, large enough to pass two scout walkers abreast, open from the courtyard onto the rest of the city, onto a main thoroughfare. ---- Kether continues moving the 10th along, seemingly happy with their movement for now. "Into the Barracks, you slobs! Move it!" Rushii marches quickly along with everyone else, acting like she has blinders on. Not a whit of looking around, straight into the barracks. Janmes quickly and efficiently makes his way into the Barracks. Davis continues moving along, not missing a step. Dylar continues on towards the barracks, still in a normal military march, his gaze focused on the objective the entire time. Telal heads into the barracks quickly, marching in time with everyone else, his eyes focused straight forward. Trainee Barracks - Carida Only one word accurately describes this barracks. Spartan. Rows of bunk beds are aligned in perfectly parallel rows. A single footlocker placed precisely at the end of each. And a weapons rack mounted on the wall between each set. Every bunk is made with military precision, exact folded lines and angles, and tight enough to bounce a credit off, the Imperial Stormtroopers Corps insignia stitched on every counterpane. The only decoration in the barracks in a large banner on the back wall, showing the Imperial, and Stormtrooper Corps insignia side by side. ---- Kether moves into the barracks and immediately begins speaking. "Alright, maggots, you made it to your sleeping quarters for the night. One person per bunk, and no talking. You'll need some sleep." says the Drill Instructor, already moving towards the exit. "Now get some sleep. Lights out is in thirty seconds." Telal heads towards one of the bunks, and pulls down the covers, instantly sliding up and pulling the covers up over himself, closing his eyes. Janmes quietly locates a corner bunk, and climbs in, pulling the covers over him as he does. He tosses and turns a couple of times trying to get comfortable before finally settling in. Thirty seconds does not leave much time to do much but spot a bed and head towards it. Rushii's eyes land randomly on one to the left side of the room, and she weaves between the bunks, sitting down and pulling off her boots. She can get under a sheet without light. Davis takes a bunk by Rushii, quickly stripping down to his skivvies without a worry in the world. "Lieutenant, if they continue to pull that bullshit..." he says angrily, but softly enough that it doesn't carry. Leaving the thought open, he slips into the bed. Dylar slowly moves to bed, shaking his head as he looks it over. He tilts his head to the side before he shrugs and lays down in the bunk, causing it to creak under the weight of the darktrooper and his armor. Rushii removes her boots, sets them on the floor, and yanks the sheets down to climb in bed. Her eyes flick towards Davis, but considering the Drill Sergeant's earlier attentions, she doesn't dare say a word back. No talking, right? The room quiets as the 10th settles down with the muffled rustle of fabric. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs